Vice versa
by iantocullen
Summary: Quelle douce façon de finir la soirée, Ianto est confortablement endormi dans les bras de Jack. Mais quel réveil catastrophique!
1. Chapter 1

Suite d'Il y a un début à tout, cette histoire se déroule avant le final de la saison 2. Il n'est pas utile d'avoir lu la première fics pour comprendre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'équipe est occupé à étudier un artefact alien retrouvé après une activation de la faille. Il est petit de forme oblongue avec une écriture inconnue sur le côté, en métal inconnu sur Terre. Sa composition est assez semblable au gant de résurrection. Pendant que Toshiko le passe au x détecteurs de tout type ,Jack réfléchi à l'endroit où il a bien pu voir les mêmes caractères que ceux sur le côté de l'objet. Une alarme retenti au bureau de Tosh. Elle remet ses lunettes et regarde son écran en expliquant

- Activation de la faille dans le sud de la ville. Un petit pic. Je cherche un système vidéo pour avoir des images.

- Allez encore une catastrophe! S'exclame Owen.

- Tant qu'on me met pas enceinte je crois que je peut tout encaisser. Tosh tu as un visuel?

- Oui. Une caméra de surveillance d'un super marché. Apparemment il n'y a rien de suspect.

- Lances un scan sur 50 km et rétrospectif de 3 h pour être sûr, lui demande Jack. Ianto fréquence de la police qu'ils ne débarquent pas s'il y a quelque chose pour nous.

- Ça y est, Jack, j'ai trouvé, il y a une foule affolé qui sort du magasin mais je ne sais pas encore pour quoi.

- Deux Weevil en ballade, Explique Ianto, j'ai 3 appels à la police. J'intercepte et je dit qu'on s'en occupe ,Jack?

- Oui on y va tout de suite. Gwen ,Ianto armement code 9.

- Et moi je fait quoi? S'insurge le zombie docteur. J'en ai marre que tu me fasse plus confiance!

- C'est pas une question de confiance. Un Weevil c'est dangereux s'il te coupe en deux tu restera comme ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Ça te tente?

- Ok j'ai compris je termine avec le truc en métal.

Arrivés au super marché, l'équipe cherche après le responsable du magasin, qui leur explique que les choses ont élus domicile dans la réserve. Ils se dirigent donc vers le fond du magasin.

- Gwen tu prend la gauche, Ianto la droite et moi le centre. Contact continu avec les oreillettes. Mission récupération on tire que si c'est nécessaire. En route.

Ils avancent doucement ,ils ne voient rien. Puis Jack entend comme un bruit de papier déchiré. Il indique la direction aux deux autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils découvrent les Weevil en plein festin de céréales. Au bruit des pas l'un des deux se lève et se jette sur la personne la plus proche de lui: Ianto.

Le Weevil l'attrapé à la gorge et le mord violement. Pendant que Gwen maîtrise le deuxième ,Jack plaque celui qui a attaqué Ianto au sol avant de l'anesthésié avec le sprays. Lorsque les deux Weevil fût endormi ,Jack s'approche de Ianto qui est resté assis par terre contre une pile de carton.

- Retire ta main que je regarde.

- C'est pas trop grave je peut encore parler et respirer, articule calmement Ianto.

- Autre chose aussi j'espère, précise le capitaine. En effet un ou deux point de suture et tu sera comme neuf. Allez on rentre .

Au Hub Gwen et Jack descendent les Weevil sous les voûtes pendant qu'Owen examine le cou de Ianto. Jack et Gwen remonte des cellules en riant, Gwen a retrouvé l'artefact près de l'escalier. Elle le donne à Jack.

- Owen, appelle Gwen, t'était tellement en rogne que tu lui as fait faire un vol plané dans la base.

- Pas du tout il a décidé ça tout seul.

- Bon et cette morsure, c'est grave? Les interrompe Jack.

- Non je vais faire un point de suture par sécurité ,je vais chercher un kit. Je reviens ,te sauve pas .J'ai pas envie de devoir te courir après avec mon aiguille.

- Il dit ça pour avoir une excuses pour me tripotter, sourit Ianto .

- C'est sûr t'as pas remarqué que je me contrôle plus quant tu es dans les parages.

- Vous allez vous battre comme des gladiateurs? Demande Jack. Je vous préviens l'histoire est erroné ils se battaient toujours nus.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à voir le trou dans ma poitrine!

- Je m'incline ,tu as gagné. Si je lui met une droite sa tête risque de se décoller, continu Ianto à l'oreille de Jack.

Jack et Ianto partent dans un fou rire sous les grommellements d'Owen. Ianto porte la main à son cou, rire lui fait mal. Jack retire la main de Ianto et touche la plaie.

- Très malin maintenant ça recommences à saigner.

Jack prend une compresse qu'il appui sur la plaie en attendant le retour d'Owen. Lorsque celui-ci revient Jack la retire. En passant derrière Ianto il lui donne une petite claque derrière la tête.

«Idiot » .

Owen fait une injection à la base du cou de Ianto puis il commence à la recoudre, en expliquant.

- Et voilà ,tu auras une petite cicatrice mais bon il aurait pu t'arracher la tête alors te plain pas. Je vais te donner un antibiotique sur 5 jours au cas où .

- Bien ,merci Owen. Je dois mettre un pansement;

- Attends je me lave les mains et je le fait. *

Dans la salle de réunion l'équipe s'interroge sur l'artefact. Après avoir détaillé les analyses qu'elle a effectué, Tosh conclue.

- A part qu'il n'est pas de cette planète je ne vois rien d'anormal.

- Ok on le range dans la réserve, ordonne Jack. Ce soir la garde c'est pour moi. Allez rentrez dormir.

- Il est tôt par rapport à d'habitude.

- Toi aussi tu veux une blessure de guerre, Gwen? On peut faire un combat de catch et je t'en fait une. Mais bon si on fini nu dans la boue c'est pas grave.

- Non ça va aller, je rentre retrouver Rhys.

Owen invite Tosh à dîner chez lui. Mais il lui précise.

- Attention n'y vois pas un rancard. Je te commande une pizza. Ça te vas?

- Ça me vas. Tu n'as pas envie d'être seul ce soir?

- Tu m'as dis que si je voulais parler je pouvais venir te voir, alors… .

- Oui bien sûr, lui répond en souriant la belle informaticienne. Alors explique moi. A demain tout le monde.

- A demain vous deux. Jack à ton avis ils vont faire quoi tout les deux?

- Étant donné qu'ils sont contraint à l'abstinence je dirais qu'ils vont souffrir, Gwen.

- C'est pas brillant comme avenir. Je les pleins Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'étais à leur place .Je n'imagine même pas que Rhys puisse le supporter.

- Tu sais il t'aime alors il supporterait pour toi.

- Il veut des enfants et moi aussi mais avec le travail, c'est difficile.

- Fait ce que tu as à faire nous on se débrouillera .

- Tu es sûr. Mais y a pas que la conception. Je n'ai pas envie de faire des orphelins.

- C'est toi qui voit. Tu sais que quoi que tu décide je te soutiendrais, fini t-il par admettre.

Gwen dépose un baiser sur la joue de Jack avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour prendre ses clefs avant de partir. En passant près de Ianto elle lui pose la main sur l'épaule et lui murmure.

- Ne t'agit pas trop ce soir où tu vas faire sauter tes points. Bonne nuit Ianto.

- Bonne nuit Gwen, avec un clin d'œil, il ajoute, et ne fait rien que je ne ferais.

- Je crois qu'on a les mêmes projets. Salut à demain les hommes.

Lorsque la porte fût refermée sur Gwen, Jack s'approche de Ianto. Penché sur son épaule il lui murmure.

- Ne fait rien que je ne ferais. Comptes tu me laisser tout seul pour surveiller les moniteurs.

- Ça dépends, tu me propose quoi? Celui du dessus ou celui de dessous?

- On verra ce qui viendra sur le moment.

Chez Gwen, Rhys termine de mettre la table pendant qu'elle prépare un apéritif. Elle essaye de le convaincre.

- Non je t'assure, il a dit qu'il s'arrangerait. Je penses qu'on pourrait essayer l'année prochaine.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va trouver une parade.

- Tu vois le mal partout, il est sincère. Allez, ça a l'air délicieux et je meurs de faim.

- Blanquette de veau et riz aux légumes.

- Miam après on pourrait s'entraîner, finit-elle, d'un air entendu.

Cette nuit là Rhys et Gwen s'endorment très tard enlacés et heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin Gwen a mal à la tête. Elle sent venir la migraine elle ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle tâte les draps, elle cherche Rhys. Un bras le voilà, un petit câlin pour avoir du courage et je me lève. Elle prend sa main pour la passer sur son visage. C'est bizarre, la main est plus légère que d'habitude et cette odeur Rhys ne met jamais de parfum. Gwen ouvre les yeux. Son cri est strident enfin elle le croit. En fait il est rauque trop dur pour sa voix. Elle baisse les yeux, il lui semble qu'elle va s'évanouir. L'homme a ses côtés la regard complètement effaré.

Jack sais qu'il a beaucoup bu hier soir. Il sait qu'il va le regretter mais un café magique devrait l'aider. Il retire les couvertures et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

- Ianto j'ai besoin de ton café miracle.

- Alors il y avait déjà Jack et maintenant tu fantasme aussi sur le gringalet! Le réprimande Rhys. Ça promets.

Jack se retourne, c'est sûr il a bien picoler hier mais pas à ce point. Il prend le peignoir rose à côté du lit. Si Gwen se rend compte qu'il l'a vu toute nue elle va le tuer.

- Rhys ne vous énervez pas, je ne suis pas Gwen mais Jack et je vous assure je ne suis pour rien dans ce qui arrive.

- Ah oui très drôle. Tu me l'as jamais faite celle là. T'essaye de me faire oublier que tu rêvais du gamin?

- Premièrement Ianto n'est pas un gamin et deuxièmement c'est pas une blague. Je penses que vous devriez vous habiller Gwen va m'en vouloir à mort quant elle se rendra compte que je vous ai vu nu, termine Jack, après une pause il reprend. Oh mon dieu! Il me faut le téléphone de Gwen.

- C'est sérieux. Oh putain. Je vais vous tuer enfin dès que vous aurais rendu le corps de Gwen. Mais pourquoi le téléphone?

- Si moi je suis dans le corps de Gwen à votre avis qui est dans le mien.

Le téléphone de Ianto sonne, il décroche difficilement. Maîtriser Jack n'a jamais était une chose facile pour lui même si c'est Gwen. Au téléphone il entend la voix de Gwen lui expliquer.

- Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à le croire mais c'est Jack.

- Pas du tout tu es en train de tout casser dans le bureau, enfin Gwen je veux dire. Je ne peux pas la calmer, j'ai toujours eu du mal à te contrôler

- Ok j'arrive, dis lui, demande Jack. Évite de recevoir des coup je me retient toujours avec toi.

- C'est bon à savoir parce que mes bleus ne sont pas d'accord avec toi, dit Ianto avec un petit rire. Gwen écoute c'était Jack au téléphone il arrive avec Rhys. Il m'a demandé de te dire de te calmer. Il va arranger ça.

- Arranger ça, pleurniche t elle. J'ai un pénis et en plus il n'est pas très obéissant. Et je me suis réveillé avec toi et tu était nu . Rhys va me tuer. Attend une minute si j'ai le corps de Jack ça veut dire qu'il a le mien. C'est atroce et il a vu Rhys. Oh mon dieu, là c'est sûr il va me tuer.

Ianto s'approche de Gwen. Elle a un mouvement de recul, la situation a de quoi perturber. Ianto explique l'attitude de Gwen.

- Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras pour te réconforter mais je penses que ce serais trop bizarre. Je peux te faire du café et je t'apporte des vêtements aussi.

- Parce qu'en plus il dort nu! C'est la pire chose qui pouvais arriver.

- Non tu aurais pu être dans ton corps et te réveiller quand même nu à côté de moi, dit il, cherchant à la faire rire.

Le rire de Jack est reconnaissable mais avec un petit rien de différent, Ianto est perturbé. Il faut que je quitte ce bureau. Il descend chercher des vêtements et ramener du café.

« Allez Jack fait vite je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

- Tient je t'ai prie un pantalon et une chemise. Comme il met d'habitude. Et voilà du café.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu passe la nuit ici? Lui demande Gwen. Je pensais que c'était juste comme ça. Quant il a personne et que tu rentrais chez toi après .

- Comme l'autre jour quant tu nous as surpris. Non ce jour là je suis rentré parce qu'il était vraiment de mauvais poil à cause de votre dispute. Dans ses cas là c'est moi qui prend, je trouve qu'il me fait assez mal comme ça.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en prenait à toi comme ça. Je suis désolée, dit elle la tête baissée.

- Pourquoi?

- Avec le nombre de fois où je le met en colère, je me dis que la plus part de tes bleus sont de ma faute.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, rien ne m'y oblige, dit Ianto en riant. Et je me venges toujours à ma façon.

Il partent dans un fou rire qui se termine quant le sas du Hub s'ouvre sur Jack dans le corps de Gwen et un Rhys qui fulmine à ces côtés.

- Là je crois qu'il est vraiment en colère. Ça va être ma fête et celle de Jack. Prépare toi quant il hurle c'est terrible.

Gwen voit arriver Rhys le visage fermer sur elle. Il va crier elle le sait, elle ferme les yeux pour attendre l'orage mais il la prend dans ses bras en disant.

- Ça va trésor. Oh mais qu'es ce qui t'on fait? Tu tiens le coup? Viens dans mes bras!

Jack dans le corps de Gwen s'approche de Ianto. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Au moment où Ianto allais se baisser pour rejoindre les lèvres de Jack, il est violement repoussé contre le mur.


	3. Chapter 3

- Je t'interdis d'embrasser ma femme, fulmine Rhys.

- Ok alors tu ne plote pas mon mec, lui répond Ianto sur le même ton.

- T'as raison. On garde les mains dans les poches.

- Il faut que Owen et Tosh viennent tout de suite, intervient Jack. C'est eux qui ont examiné ce truc.

- Quel truc? Demande Gwen.

- L'artefact d'hier, précise Ianto. Ça n'peut être que ça. Il ne sait rien passé d'autre.

Ianto fait sonner le téléphone de Tosh, pas de réponse. Il essaye celui d'Owen. Deux sonnerie puis ça décroche. Une voix douce et endormie lui répond.

- Ianto si je n'ai pas répondu c'est que je ne veux pas être déranger.

- Alors pourquoi tu réponds sur le téléphone d'Owen? Lui demande le réceptionniste.

- T'occupe, dit elle, d'un air gêné. Si tu insiste ça veux dire que c'est important.

- Et pas qu'un peu. On est en état de crise. Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite. C'est urgent.

- Encore une invasion?

- Pire. Jack et Gwen ont échangé leurs corps!

- On est là dans 10 minutes, précise Tosh en raccrochant.

- Ils arrivent, explique Ianto.

- Ils étaient ensemble? S'exclame Gwen. Tous les deux? Au même endroit? C'est génial. Tu crois qu'ils ….. , commence t elle, à l'intention de Jack.

- Gwen, la coupe Rhys, on a autre chose à faire que colporter des ragots.

- Tu rigole, depuis la fois où Jack a embrassé Ianto devant toute l'équipe c'est le plus gros scoop. Et puis chéri laisse moi penser à autre chose. Au mon dieu!

- Quoi? S'écrient les trois hommes en même temps.

- Je crois que je dois aller au toilettes. C'est horrible. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Oh non, non ,non, se lamente la jeune femme.

- Fait comme moi, fermes les yeux.

- T'as pas fait ça? Interroge t-elle, en regardant Jack d'un air suppliant.

- Je n'avait pas le choix, tu as une vessie de moineau, lui répond t-il.

Gwen se jette sur Jack pour le frapper avant de s'arrêter net.

- Tu peux y allé, dit Jack, en désignant Ianto de la tête. Il me frappe tous les jours.

- Tu exagères, sourit Ianto. Ce n'est pas tous les jours. En général j'attend de ne plus avoir mal à la main. Il a la tête très dur.

- Bien sûr, répond Gwen, faignant d'ignorer la réplique de Ianto, et quand j'aurais récupéré mon corps j'aurais un mal de crâne terrible. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'y ailles. Au fait vous faites comment?

- Tu veux que je te montre, lui propose Jack.

- Certainement pas, intervient Rhys. .Elle va se débrouiller.

Gwen avance doucement vers la porte du bureau. Elle se retourne vers Rhys qui l'encourage d'un sourire. Dés qu'elle fût parti il se tourne vers Jack et Ianto.

- Elle s'est réveillé à côté de toi et je suppose que tu ne porte pas de pyjama?

Ianto regarde Rhys avec un air gêné.

« Il a raison mais j'y suis pour rien. J'aurais préféré garder mes secrets pour moi. »

- Qui veut un café? Rhys, un expreso ?

- Tu ne vas pas me répondre ?

- Étant donné que tu m'as cogné pour un baiser, je penses que là tu vas m'assommer.

Rhys s'assoit sur le vieux canapé et accepte le café, il en a bien besoin. Ianto regarde Gwen, c'est difficile de se dire que son amant féroce est caché dans ce frêle petit corps. Il lui sourit en passant près de lui et lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

Le sas du Hub s'ouvre sur Owen et Tosh qui semblent gênés.

- C'est sérieux, c'est bien toi Jack. Prouve le, l'exulte le jeune docteur.

- Tu as encore regardé Chantons sous la pluie hier?

- Ok je te crois, concède Owen, d'un air gêné.

- Chantons sous la pluie? Sourit Tosh.

- Laisse tomber! L'exhorte Owen.

- Ok alors euh Jack, explique, demande t-elle en changeant de sujet. Qu'as-tu ressenti précisément?

- Rien. Je me suis endormi avec Ianto et une gueule de bois et je me suis réveillé avec Rhys et une paire de seins.

- C'est tout! Et Gwen?

- Pareille mais à l'envers, répond Rhys.

- Vous avez une idée de comment c'est arrivé? Lance Tosh.

- Nous pensons que ça vient de l'artefact d'hier, explique Ianto.

- Mais on l'a tous touché, pourquoi Jack et Gwen sont les seuls à être affectés? Interroge Owen.

- Aucunes idées, reconnaît Jack. Il faut y réfléchir tous ensemble.

Gwen descend les escaliers, elle rougit. Personne n'a jamais vu le capitaine si confus.

- Qu'es ce qui t'arrive, ma puce? Lui demande doucement Rhys.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, je suis assez gêné comme ça.

- Vous allez me le payer très cher, s'énerve Rhuys l'intention de Jack.

- Arrête de me rouspéter dessus comme ça, demande Gwen. Tu me fait de la peine. J'aime pas quand tu crie.

- Mais je t'en veux pas, c'est lui. Il t'as transformé en mec. T'imagine si tu peux pas reprendre ton corps.

- Je vais rester comme ça, non c'est pas possible, se lamente la jeune femme. Je veux mon corps, mes fesses bien rebondit et mon visage. Je n'aime pas ton corps, tout est trop grand.

En disant ces mots elle s'aperçois que tout le monde la regarde. Il faut trouver une échappatoire.

- Tu chausse du 47 et moi du 38. C'est perturbant. Je suis fière de mettre un jeans taille S. Et là je me retrouve avec du Xxl.

- Et moi je me sent à l'étroit chez toi. Comme ça on est quitte. Bon Ianto vas chercher cet artefact mais ne le touche pas. Je me souvient hier, quand Gwen l'a ramassé et qu'elle me l'a donné après, avoir senti comme une petite décharge électrique. Pas douloureuse mais bien là. Et toi?

- Maintenant que tu le dis ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Pas douloureux, pas vraiment désagréable. Juste une petite secousse qui m'a parcouru le corps.

- C'est tout à fait ça, complète Jack. Il n'empêche, personne le touche à main nues. Owen il nous faudrait une de tes tenailles d'autopsie.

Owen se dirige vers la morgue, il ouvre le tiroir de l'armoire métallique et trouve la tenaille en question. Il se dirige vers la réserve avec Ianto. En souriant d'un air sadique, le zombie docteur lui demande.

- Alors comme ça tu dort ici? Intéressant!

- Alors comme ça Tosh dort chez toi? Intéressant!

- Ok, un partout. C'est vrai que vous vous tapez dessus?

Ianto lève les yeux au ciel, ils partent dans un fou rire. Ils ouvrent le conteneur, Ianto a prie un plateau . Owen se saisie de l'objet à l'aide de la tenaille et le dépose sur le plateau de Ianto. Ils retournent vers la plate forme des bureaux.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi? Interroge Tosh. J'ai déjà fait tout les tests possible hier. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus.

- Tu as une idée, tu disais hier que tu avais déjà vu ce genre d'inscription. Tu te souvient? Interroge Gwen en se tournant vers Jack.

- Non. Tu sais j'ai pas mal bourlinguer alors…. . Ça me dis quelque chose mais ça ne revient pas. Désolé.

- Et le scanner de mémoire? Demande t elle encore. Tu te souvient avec Beth ça avait fonctionné.

- Tu tiens à voir ta tête explosée ? Lui demande Jack. Non! alors on oublie.

L'équipe est perplexe. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à ce genre de choses.

- Il n'y a qu'un solution. Il faut que j'aille la voir. Mais je ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Elle va se moquer de moi.

- Et c'est de mon corps que tu parles comme ça. Je te remercie, je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi ridicule, s'indigne Gwen.

- Mais non, ne te vexe pas, cherche à la charmer Jack. C'est qu'elle admire le grand capitaine, le héros. Je ne voudrais pas perdre une fan.

- Je vais y aller, intervient Ianto. Dis moi comment je peux entrer.

- Non, il faut que ce soit Gwen et moi en face d'elle. Elle pourra mieux capter l'essence de la situation. Bien Gwen en route.


	4. Chapter 4

Gwen et Jack prennent la direction du sas. Les démarches inversées, la façon qu'a Gwen de se tortiller avec les hanches de Jack, tire un éclat de rire à tout le monde. Ils se retournent à l'unisson pour jeter un regard noir sur leurs amis. Les rires se taisent jusqu'à la fermeture du sas pour reprendre de plus belle.

Dans le SUV Jack cherche le meilleur moyen pour entamer la conversation. Il ne veux pas se fâcher avec Gwen, dans le fond c'est plutôt drôle. Quand on y penses ça les fera rire quant ils auront repris leur corps respectifs. Les plus embêtés dans l'histoire se sont leur compagnons. Il cherche à détendre l'atmosphère en lançant une petite pique à la jeune femme.

- Maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu peux avouer. Tu as bien profité de la situation.

- Tu es vraiment atteint Jack. Si un jour il doit ce passer quelque chose entre nous, je veux que se soit entre nous et pas moi toute seule dans les toilettes.

- C'est-ce que tu dis, je ne suis jamais aussi long .

- Et ma pudeur t'en fait quoi? Je trouve cette situation vraiment perturbante. Tout est vraiment trop grand chez toi.

- Je sais. Ianto est d'accord avec toi.

- Au fait je t'ai menti, avoue t elle. J'ai profité de la situation. Je comprend mieux pourquoi je ne te fait pas d'effet.

- Ses fesses?

- Entre autre. Il est plutôt pas mal quand il ne porte pas son costume.

- Oui. Tout à fait d'accord avec toi mais je crois que tu as rater le meilleur. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de t'amuser avec lui.

Les joues du capitaine rougissent tellement que son visage semble sur le point de prendre feu. Gwen n'en revient pas comment Jack peut oser insinuer qu'elle aurait pu profiter de la situation pour fricoter avec Ianto. Quoi qu'en y repensant bien, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose si elle n'avait pas était dans le corps de Jack. Gwen est perdu dans ses pensées, elle repenses au corps de Ianto contre elle ce matin. Décidemment il est difficile d'avoir des collègues masculins qui ne soit pas des top modèles. Après un long moment pendant lequel Jack l'observe du coin de l'œil, elle décide de reprendre la parole.

- Tu m'en mène voir qui alors?

- Tu te rappelle quand Owen est mort. Je suis allé voir une vieille amie pour savoir où était le deuxième gant, je penses qu'elle est là seule personne à pouvoir nous aider. Elle a certain dons qui nous en apprendront plus ce qui nous arrivent et ce qu'il faut faire pour y remédier.

- Pourquoi Ianto t'as demandé comment il devait faire pour entrer?

- Eh bien, c'est le genre de personne à avoir des gardes du corps bien armés et pas coopératifs. Moi je peut entré facilement comme on est plus ou moins amis. Donc tu joues pas avec tes cheveux, tu te tortilles pas et tu doit te faire passer pour moi. Les gardes à l'entrée seront facilement bernés.

- Donc je doit jouer les monsieur je sais tout arrogant et très sûr de soi?

- Oui mais avec élégance! Conclue t-il en souriant.

Gwen rit, elle a vraiment du mal à se faire à ce rire grave dans sa gorge. La voiture s'arrête devant une sorte de night-club en sous sol. De la musique s'échappe de la porte gardée par deux colosses. Jack descend de voiture et se dirige droit vers la porte, il allais parler quand la mémoire lui revient. Il sourit aux gardes, il sait que le sourire de Gwen peut tout arranger quand il faut se mettre des hommes dans la poche. Il fait demi tour et se dirige vers Gwen qui essayais de remettre les pants du manteau de Jack en place. Mais comment il fait, ce qu'il est encombrent ce manteau. Jack vient prendre le bras de Gwen.

- Laisse tomber, il te moule très bien les fesses! Bon tu n'en rajoute pas : « elle m'attends, laisser moi passer ou vous allez le regretter » rien de plus. De toute façon je suis sûre qu'elle sait déjà qu'on est là.

- Bonjour messieurs, commence t elle. Elle m'attends….. .

- Allez y, la coupe un des gardes. Elle nous a prévenu de votre venu.

Les deux gardes laissent le passage libre pour Jack et Gwen. Ils avancent vers la grande porte qui s'ouvre d'elle-même. L'intérieur est sombre, tout de velours et de satin. Gwen est subjuguée par l'atmosphère du lieu. Quelque chose d'Anne Rice, Gwen s'attends à croiser des vampires d'un instant à l'autre. Jack l'entraîne vers le fond de la pièce. Les autres personnes ne semblent même pas les voir. Comment Jack peut il connaître ce genre d'endroit. Gwen préfère ne pas y penser. Un petit espace à l'écart de reste de la salle attire l'attention de Gwen il y fait sombre hormis une petite lampe qui diffuse une lumière diaphane. Une enfant est assis dans un grand fauteuil de velours violet, elle y est si petite. Quel âge peut elle avoir? Douze ans, treize peut être? Sa voix n'est presque qu'un murmure.

- Bonjour capitaine, deux visites en si peu de temps. C'est étrange, vous êtes vous enfin rendu compte que vous faite parti de notre monde et pas du leur.

Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux du jeu de tarot étalé sur la table devant elle. D'un regard elle fait se lever l'homme assis en face d'elle. Elle tourne son regard sombre vers Gwen puis Jack.

- Je suis triste, moi qui pensait être la seule à peupler vos pensées. Le garçon n'est pas un obstacle, je ne peux vous donner ce qu'il vous donne mais elle …. . Enfin je suppose que vous cherché une réponse?

- Je me doutais que tu serai la seule à pouvoir m'aider. Ne te fâche pas, tu reste la seule à me hanter, ajoute le capitaine, d'un air enjôleur..

- C'est faux, dit l'enfant, je le voit. Il est tout autour de vous, même prisonnier de ce corps. Il reste votre source principale d'inquiétude. Cela ne fait rien je vous aiderai de toute mes capacités. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, vos ennemis en profiterez pour vous faire taire définitivement. Il est vrai que vous avez énervé beaucoup du monde et pas des plus sage.

- Je sais, concède Jack. C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut régler le problème et vite.

- Vous disposez déjà de la réponse. Qu'est il arrivé à l'objet? Demande doucement la petite.

- Il est toujours en notre possession. Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, il suffit d'inverser le processus.

- J'ai mis l'objet dans ton sac, Jack, hurle presque Gwen.

- Si tu dis à qui que se soit que je porte un sac à main, j'efface ta mémoire, lâche Jack entre ses dents. Le voilà. Donc il suffit de refaire ce que l'on a fait hier et tout reprendra sa place? Demande Jack, cherchant une confirmation.

- Non, lui répond l'enfant.

- Quoi? Explosent Jack et Gwen en même temps.

- Il est cassé, leur explique l'enfant. Puisqu'il a échangé deux conscience il devrait être actif. Et là je ne ressent rien. Quand deux âmes sont prises au piège de cet objet je peux les sentir, et là elles n'y sont pas. Désolée Capitaine. Vous êtes prisonnier de ce corps pour toujours.

- C'est impossible, s'énerve Jack. Je dois retrouver mon corps, elle va revenir et je ne serai pas apte à le protéger. Tu le sais, si je m'inquiète c'est pas pour moi. J'ai vécu assez longtemps. Et comment sait tu qu'il est cassé?

- Quand on l'allume en appuyant sur le petit bouton sur le côté en dessous de la mise en garde en Eranien , il se met à vibrer. Une fois que quelqu un l'a utilisé le voyant vert sur le dessous reste allumé jusqu'à ce qu'on fasse marche arrière.

- Tu te souviens hier, quand tu l'as ramassé après qu'Owen l'ai jeté à travers le Hub. A tout les coup l'objet a heurté un mur et il s'est mis en route. Ah bravo Owen, s'exclame Jack.

- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Pourquoi il a fonctionné sur nous? S'il s'est cassé quand Owen l'a jeté .

- Il était activé, il restait peut être juste assez d'énergie pour un transfère.

- La technologie Eranienne n'a jamais été très fiable, précise Jack.

- Tu connais ces gens? Interroge Gwen.

- Oh oui. Des trucs assez visqueux pas terrible du tout. Même moi j'ai pas pu. Enfin c'est une race extraterrestre pas intéressante. Mais on fait quoi nous?

- Je suis désolée mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on joue avec des sex toys extraterrestre, dit l'enfant, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Un sex toys? Demande Jack, d'un air intéressé.

- Certaines nations extraterrestre ont compris que le vrai défi de la vie de couple est de se mettre à la place de l'autre, précise la jeune enfant.

- Quel dommage qu'il soit cassé, je l'aurai bien utilisé sur Ianto.

- Jack, il y a plus urgent que tes jeux sexuels avec Ianto. On est coincé dans le corps de l'autre. Je ne veux pas rester dans son corps. Il faut nous aider. S'il vous plaît!

- Bien il y a une issue pour vous. Elle est déjà parmi vous. Depuis un long moment parfois et très peu à d'autres. Votre mémoire est compliquée. Demander à votre tendre moitié jeune femme. Il a la réponse sans le savoir.

- Rhys? Il ne sait rien de tout ça.

- Pour une fois qu'il en sait plus que vous, il va vous sauver. Parler lui du sixième membre. Capitaine, c'est vous qui devait l'aider. Si les autres venaient à savoir, il souffriraient tous. Surtout lui.

- Très bien, merci, dit Jack un sourire enjôleur au visage. Au revoir beauté. Gwen on y va.

- Attends comment Rhys peut être la réponse.

- Je ne sait pas encore mais je vais le découvrir, lui répond le capitaine. Elle se promène sur le fil du temps. Si elle dit que la réponse est déjà en notre possession, c'est que c'est la vérité. On rentre.

- De quoi parlais tu? Qui va revenir? Qui doit tu protéger?

- Longue histoire. On a autre chose de plus urgent à faire.

Dans la voiture Gwen rumine les propos de l'enfant. De quoi parle t elle?

« La réponse est parmi vous depuis un long moment parfois et très peu à d'autre ».

Rhys est étranger à ce monde, comment peut il être notre sauveur.

- On est arrivé, prend l'ascenseur invisible. Retourne auprès de Rhys. Serre le dans tes bras, mais sans que Ianto te voit. Ensuite conduit le dans la salle de réunion en bas. Je dois lui parler seul à seul.

Gwen descend de la voiture et disparaît sur le trottoir. Jack prend le téléphone sur le tableau de bords.

Il appuie sur une touche et met le combiné à son oreille. Il attend quelque seconde puis une voix douce mais un peu tendue se fait entendre.

- Je suis au garage, viens.

Jack fini de garer le SUV et sort du véhicule. Il verrouille la serrure, s'appuie contre le capot et ferme les yeux. Il respire et réfléchit. Que peut bien savoir Rhys qui ferait souffrir le reste de l'équipe et surtout Ianto. La porte du garage s'ouvre, Ianto apparaît. Il est un peu troubler. Pourquoi Jack veut il le voir ici, surtout que Gwen est déjà en haut.

« Pourvu qu'il ne veuille pas s'amuser, ce n'est pas le moment et je suis pas d'humeur. »

- Tu voulait me voir? Lance Ianto, en ouvrant la porte.

- Oui, elle a dit que Rhys peut nous aider mais que c'est risqué. Alors je veux que toi et les autres soyez parti quand on va essayer.

- Encore une fois tu me tient à l'écart de ta vie, commence Ianto visiblement énervé. J'en ai assez. Que faisons nous ensemble? Je me le demande. Tu me repousse toujours, alors que c'est toi qui est venu me cherché.

- Attends je veux juste te mettre à l'abris.

- Pour être en sécurité, je devrais m'éloigner de toi pour toujours.

- Je ve ….. .

- Stop, l'arrête Ianto. Laisse moi parler, il faut que ça sorte. Tu me cache des choses je le sais, et ça m'énerve. Ce qui est de ton passé ne me regards pas, ok . Mais ce qui arrive maintenant, non. Fais moi confiance. Alors parle!

- Elle a dis que ça te ferai souffrir et je crois que je t'ai déjà assez fait de mal comme ça.

- Il est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours été tendre avec moi, concède Ianto, un peu radouci.

- Arrête de jouer les martyre tu aimes bien ça.

Ianto rit. Jack le regards.

« Allez ne résiste pas trop. »

- Je veux que tu parts, de tout façon je te tiens au courant. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller loin. Va prendre un verre avec Tosh et Owen. Obéit moi pour une fois.

- J'obéis toujours même quand je ne devrais pas. Ok pour le verre. J'ai envie de les taquiner un peu. Je me demande comment ils vont justifier leur nuit ensemble.

- Curieux. Tu ne veux pas les laisser tranquilles?

- Sûrement pas! S'exclame Ianto. Tosh ne cesse de me harceler pour savoir où on en est. Alors pour une fois que je peux retourner la situation, je vais en profiter. Et ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'à ma colère.

Avec un petit rire, Ianto s'approche du corps de Gwen. Après un petit temps d'hésitation, il prend Jack dans ses bras et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne se fait pas à l'idée qu'il puisse contenir Jack dans l'espace réduit de ses bras. C'est étrange, d'habitude c'est lui qui est perdu dans les bras puissant de Jack. Il sent les bras fins de Gwen se serrer autour de sa taille, elle en fait à peine le tour. Il respire le parfum de ses cheveux. Depuis que Lisa avait été transformé en cyberwoman, il n'avait pas pris de femme dans ses bras. Cette sensation est agréable, elle fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Il préfère s'écarter. La rupture a été brutale, Jack vacille légèrement avant de reprendre le contrôle. Même dans ce frêle petit corps, il garde son charisme animal, cette allure majestueuse.

- Ça va?

- Oui, mais fait vite. Je veux retrouver ton corps et être à nouveau le plus frêle des deux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais le retrouver ce corps d'athlète que tu aimes tant.

- C'est moi qui aime ton corps d'athlète ou toi? Ironise Ianto.

- Toi tu l'aime parce qu'il est irrésistible et moi je l'aime parce qu'il t'attire.

Jack s'approche de Ianto qui a rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue en lui caressant le cou. Cette cicatrice sera très sexy, surtout quand on sait ce qu'elle renferme. Jack relâche son emprise et se dirige vers l'ascenseur pour retourner au Hub.


	5. Chapter 5

- Rhys est dans la salle de conférence?

- Oui comme tu me l'as demandé, précise Gwen.

- Ok. Toshiko et Owen vous suivez Ianto, ce qui va se passer ici va être dangereux pour vous.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, rétorque Tosh. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi et d'Owen aussi. Owen dit quelque chose.

- Que veux tu que je disse? Il m'écoute jamais.

- De tout façon , il a décidé, lui précise Ianto. Et il sait qu'on ne tentera pas la force parce qu'on veut pas faire de mal à Gwen.

- Depuis quand tu accepte quand il nous tient à l'écart?

- Il a raison , vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là. C'est l'histoire de quelque heures. Pas plus. N'es ce pas Jack?

- Bien sûr., confirme le capitaine. Deux heures et on vous rejoint pour prendre un verre.

- Allez Tosh, viens, insiste Ianto. Tu veux faire un billard?

- Je suppose que je fait pas le poids? Bon va pour le billard de l'autre côté du Mémorial Gallois. On y va avant que je changes d'avis.

Une fois la porte refermée, Jack se dirigent vers la salle de conférence. Gwen allait le suivre quand il l'arrête de la main.

- Où tu vas?

- C'est bon, ils sont tous parti. On peut y aller.

- Non, j'ai dit que je voulais lui parler seul à seul. Je t'appelle si ta présence s'avère nécessaire.

Le corps du capitaine se laisse tomber dans le vieux canapé. Le visage fermé, Gwen fait ressembler le visage de Jack à celui d'un gamin priver de dessert. Jack sourit, c'est vrai qu'il a toujours la classe. Ianto n'avait aucune chance. Jack reprend sa marche vers Rhys. Jack entre dans la salle de conférence et le trouve assis sur la grande table.

- A nous deux. D'après mon contact vous pouvez nous aider à régler le problème.

- Comment? En vous cassant la figure? Propose Rhys, un brin énervé.

- C'est une idée mais elle a dit de vous parler du « sixième membre ». Ça vous dit quelque chose?

- Le sixième membre de quoi? De l'équipe?

- Excusez moi je ne savais pas que vous ne saviez pas compter.

- Très drôle ça! Vous avez fait l'école du rire?

- Pas tout à fait mais vous savez il faut bien rôder son numéro quand on bosse dans un cirque itinérant, explique Jack.

- Vous avez travaillé dans les cirques itinérants ? Vous avez quel âge?

- Longue histoire. Alors?

- Quoi? Vous parlez du petit roux qui ai parti?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, lui répond Jack.

- Mais si quand Gwen est devenu amnésique et qu'elle m'a oublié pendant deux jours.

- Je ne me rappelle pas du tout de ça. C'était quand?

- Un mois après que je vous ai tous rencontré.

- Soyez plus clair, lui demande le capitaine. Donnez moi des détails. Je vous assure que je ne sait pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Un matin Gwen est parti travailler, tout allez bien, commence Rhys. Et le soir quand elle est rentrée, elle se souvenez plus de moi. Elle m'a pris pour un malade qui voulait l'agresser chez elle. Elle vous a appelé en me menacent avec son arme. Vous êtes arrivés avec ce type. Petit roux, pas bavard. Il est parti avec Gwen et vous êtes resté avec moi à l'appart.

- Continuez, l'invite Jack, ensuite que c'est il passé?

- Vous m'avez dit de raconter mes souvenirs de nous deux devant une caméra pour l'aider à se rappeler. Ensuite Ianto l'a ramené à la maison. Et en deux jours tout est revenu. Maintenant que j'y pense, on en a jamais parlé. Pourtant c'était flippant.

- Donnez moi plus de détails sur cet homme.

- C'est pas votre type. Banal, jeune. Je sais pas, j'était bouleversé

- Pourquoi pas mon type?

- Pas assez mignon, pas élégant comme Ianto.

- Si Ianto est à votre goût, susurre Jack, on peux envisager un échange. Temporaire bien sûr. Je préfère finir mes nuits avec lui.

- Ne m'énervez pas. Il en faudrait peu pour que je vous finisse avec cette chaise.

- Ok je vous embête plus avec ça, promet Jack, en riant. Vous l'avez jamais revu? Vous savez quand il est parti et pourquoi?

- Je sais même pas comment il s'appelle! Il est pas mort ou un truc du genre?

- Je ne me rappelle pas de …. .

Jack ne fini pas sa phrase. Il est submergé par un flots de souvenir. Certains merveilleux, d'autres terrible.

_Quelques mois auparavant :_

_« Rappelle toi , je sais que tu voulais pas la tuer , …. , mais je sais qu'elle n'était pas la première. « _

_« Papa , je t'aime ,reviens. Gray en vie et heureux . Inconscient de se qui allais ce passé. »_

Voilà pourquoi elle disait que ça le ferait souffrir.

- Il ne faut en parler à personne, ordonne Jack. Ce serait trop douloureux.

- Vous pouvez m'éclairer je suis perdu. Il y a deux minutes vous voyez pas de quoi je parlez et maintenant on dirait que vous en savez plus que moi!

- C'est vrai, j'en suis désolé mais moins vous en saurez et mieux ce sera.

- C'est pas la peine Jack, l'interrompe une voix douce. Ça fait des mois que je survie caché dans ses souvenirs. C'est beaucoup moins intéressant que les tiens mais je m'en suis contenté.


	6. Chapter 6

- C'est pas possible. Je t'ai effacé J'ai même accepté de perdre tous mes souvenirs avec mon père!

- Oui, confirme Adam. C'était très courageux mais dans ta précipitation tu as oublié un détail. Tu m'avais en mené chez Gwen ce soir là et j'ai rencontré Rhys.

- Et je vais très vite rectifier mon erreur, crois moi! lui promet Jack.

- Attends! Je suis venu en ami, pour vous aider. Elle a raison, je suis votre seule issue.

- Comment?

- C'est en mon pouvoir.

- Explique toi! Dit, impérieux, Jack. Vite, ma patience a des limites!

- Je peux me servir de mon corps comme catalyser pour tout remettre en place.

- Où est le piège? Demande Jack.

- Il n'y en a pas, affirme Adam. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour survivre. Je n'étais même pas obligé de venir.

- Si tu savais déjà que tu pouvais nous aider, pourquoi ne pas être venu avant?

- J'ai gardé un œil sur toi, commence Adam, et quand tu t'es souvenu de moi, j'ai vu votre problème et comment je pouvais t'aider. Je me déplace vite mais il me faut quand même quelques minutes pour venir jusqu'ici. J'étais occupé.

- Tu traumatisais qui cette fois? L'interroge le capitaine. Tu faisais croire à un fils qu'il avait tuer son père!

- Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu penses. Je n'ai fait que m'inclure dans un de tes souvenirs.

- Et tu lui a fait croire qu'il avait tuer ces filles, hurle Jack, en se retenant de frapper Adam. Tu trouve pas que tu es responsable pour ça.

- Ok, je reconnaît. J'aurais pas dû. Mais je voulais survivre.

- Si tu lui avais pas fait de mal, je t'aurais laisser vivre! Affirme Jack.

- Intéressant. Alors j'efface la mémoire de Gwen c'est pas grave mais un petit mauvais souvenir pour lui et tu me tue. Deux poids de mesure.

- On va pas épiloguer sur le sujet, lance d'un ton impérieux le capitaine. Comment peux tu te servir de ton corps pour nous remettre dans nos corps respectifs?

- Simple, je stocke vos deux conscience dans ma mémoire et je les remets à la bonne place.

- Ça a l'air trop simple, dit Jack, suspicieux.

- Je peux pas garantir que vous surviviez tout les deux, concède Adam.

- Je savez bien qu'il y aurais un arnaque.

- Je l'ai déjà dis, la mémoire est quelque chose de délicat a manipuler. Et ce sera dangereux pour moi aussi. J'aurais trois conscience dans mon esprit.

- On a pas d'autre choix je suppose, demande Jack, dans un dernier espoir. Allez venez tout les deux. On va voir si Gwen est d'accord pour tenter le coup.

- Bien sûr qu'elle sera d'accord, intervient Rhys. Je veux la retrouver en entier. Son joli corps, et sa voix.

- Je suis là, si c'est que ça je pourrais peut être …., propose Jack .

- Vous êtes malade. C'est pas pareil. Elle a sa façon à elle de bouger et de parler. Ça lui ressemble mais c'est pas elle. Demandez à Ianto, il vous expliquera.

- Je lui demanderai. Gwen, on a de la visite. Ne t'énerve pas. Il ….. .

Jack ne fini pas sa phrase, il est coupé en plein élan par Gwen qui s'est jeté sur Adam pour le frapper. Jack essaye de s'interposer mais Gwen le repousse violemment. Il tombe lourdement au sol, il pousse un cri « Aie ». Gwen s'arrête net. Elle l'aide à ce relevé, en lui demandant.

- Tu as mal quelque part?

- Je crois que je me suis foulé le poignet en tombant, lui répond Jack.

- Ah bravo Gwen, la réprimande Rhys. Tu va encore avoir le bras en écharpe pendant trois semaines et je vais devoir me taper tout le ménage.

- Et c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe. Merci. Ça fait plaisir;

- Mais non, ma chérie, c'est pas ça. Mais t'étais obligé de lui sauter dessus.

- Il m'a fait t'oublier. Il me semble que ça mérite une correction.

- Oui mais tu pourrais attendre qu'il t'est rendu ton corps. Ok!

- Bien je me tiens tranquille, promet la jeune femme. Mais tu perds rien pour attendre.

- Tu m'as eu par surprise, dit Adam, de mauvaise foie. Si j'avais su que tu allais m'attaquer, tu n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance.

- Bon on arrête les gladiateurs, intervient Jack. Adam explique à Gwen.

- Je peux vous aider Gwen. Grâce à mes capacités mnésiques, je peux juguler vos deux consciences. Les stocker dans ma mémoire et ensuite vous remettre dans vos corps respectifs.

- C'est ça, je vais te croire sur parole, ironise t-elle. La dernière fois tu m'a fait perdre la mémoire. Jack tu lui fait pas confiance quand même!

- Gwen, commence Jack, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois retrouver mon corps et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles rester comme ça. Et puis il dit vrai, il n'était pas obligé de venir. Il peut se passer de nous pour survivre.

- Bien sûr. Il a sûrement besoin de quelque chose. Il ne nous aiderait pas sans contre parti.

- Je ne vous demande rien, affirme Adam. Laissez moi juste repartir après.

- Et puis quoi encore!s'emporte Gwen.

- Ça fait des mois que je vis ici, à Cardiff. Et je n'ai causé de tort à personne. Je me promène, je regarde, j'écoute les souvenirs. Mais je fait rien de mal.

- C'est vrai qu'on a pas entendu parler de lui, confirme Jack.

- Jusqu'à il y a dix minutes, on ne se souvenait plus de lui. Comment on aurait fait pour le traquer?

- Gwen, l'interrompe Rhys, ça suffit! Fait ce qu'il faut pour retrouver ton corps. S'il te fait du mal je le tue. Et je suis sûr que Ianto m'aidera volontiers pour venger Jack.

- Surtout pas, s'emporte, à nouveau, Jack. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de Ianto. Je ne le permettrais pas.

- Pourquoi est ce si important que Ianto ne voit pas Adam? Le questionne Gwen. Que s'est il passé entre eux pour que tu soit si catégorique?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Tu paris que le petit roux plaît à Ianto et que Jack a peur qu'ils partent ensemble! Propose comme explication Rhys.

Adam et Jack éclatent de rire en même temps. Il n'y a que Rhys pour avoir des idées aussi ridicule.

- T'as compris Adam, interroge Jack. Tu l'approche pas.

- Ok. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais je pourrais pas l'empêcher de m'approcher s'il le veut.

- Avec ce que tu lui as fait, je crois pas qu'il aura envie de te serrer la main. Bon c'est pas tout. Règles ce problème.

- Alors vous allez vous asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre, dit Adam, d'un ton professionnel. Je vais poser une main sur la tête de chacun de vous deux. Je vais pénètre votre mémoire, vos souvenirs et tout ce qui fait que vous êtes vous. Je vais devoir tout rassembler en un tout unique. Ensuite je l'intègre à ma mémoire et enfin je remet la bonne conscience dans le bon corps. Encore une chose, il est possible que ce soit douloureux.

- Je ne le voyait pas autrement, affirme Jack.

- Attends un minute. C'est dangereux? Questionne Gwen.

- Comme je l'ai dit à Jack, il y a un risque que vous ne vous en sortiez pas tout les deux. Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Laissez moi cinq minutes.

Le corps de Jack s'approche doucement de Rhys. Gwen le prend par la main et l'entraîne vers le bureau. Ils disparaissent du champ de vision de Jack et Adam.

- Vraiment tu crois qu'ils en ont que pour cinq minutes.

Ils rient ensemble, encore, avant que Jack se rappelle de se méfier de ses souvenirs. Adam n'est pas son ami.


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant ce temps au bar avec Tosh, Owen et Ianto.

* * *

Ils se sont assis à l'écart, au fond de la salle près d'une fenêtre d'où ils peuvent voir la sculpture.

Les bières ont été servi il y a plusieurs minutes mais ni Ianto ni Tosh ne semblent enclin à y toucher. Ianto jette des regards inquiet vers l'ascenseur invisible. Il frappe nerveusement sur le rebord de la table. Une mélodie rageuse et irritante qui commence à énerver Owen.

- Arrête, tonne le docteur, c'est stressant ton truc. Ça fait qu'une demi heure qu'on est arrivé. Laisse leur du temps pour régler le problème.

- Ça m'énerve d'être là à rien faire. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu aider.

- Ah non; intervient la brune. Ça suffit, c'est toi qui m'a dit que ça se passerai bien et qu'ils avaient pas besoin de nous.

- Excuse moi Tosh. Mais tu sais c'est difficile pour moi de le laisser. C'est ridicule mais j'ai toujours envie de le protéger.

- Alors que la plus part du temps c'est toi qui aurait besoin d'être protégé de lui, sourit l'informaticienne.

- Qui a dit ça? Je suis capable de me défendre tout seul, affirme Ianto.

- Arrête de jouer les durs, se moque Owen. On sait que tu es une femme battue.

Ils rient de bon cœur tout les trois. Une femme battue, faut pas exagérer. Un esclave consentant, plus tôt. Cela rappelle quelque chose à Ianto.

- Alors la nuit a été bonne?

Owen se fige sur place pendant que Toshiko devient toute rouge. Elle cherche à se cacher derrière ces cheveux mais ils sont trop court. Quelle idée de les avoir coupés. Que répondre à ça. Elle aurait préféré que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait.

- Eh bien rien de transcendant, lance, nonchalamment Owen, elle était toujours habillée quand tu nous as interrompu.

- Désolé mais je pensais pas vous trouver ensemble. C'est que …. .

- Excusez moi quelque minutes, l'interrompe Tosh, je reviens.

- Prend ton temps, lui répond son presque petit ami. Reviens quand tu aura calmer le feu de tes joues.

Toshiko rougit de plus belle, elle se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers les toilettes.

- Je ne sais pas où on va. Depuis que je suis mort, Tosh a été le meilleur alliés que j'ai eu. Mais maintenant je ne suis plus sûr de ce que je fait. J'ai envie qu'elle soit là, qu'elle reste avec moi mais je ne veux pas lui imposer ce calvaire. Je n'ai jamais été un cadeau à vivre mais là c'est de pire en pire.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était du sérieux. Tu vas faire quoi?

- Je verrais bien ce qu'elle veut. Ce sera une histoire difficile et je ne sais pas de quoi est fait mon avenir. Il est possible que demain je tombe en poussière. Alors que dois j' faire? Achève Owen, cherchant un soutient.

- Vous en avez parlé?

- Ça c'est fait hier. On parlait, elle avait un morceau de pizza sur le coin de la bouche, j'ai voulu l'enlevé. Elle allait faire de même et nos mains se sont touchées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se touchait mais je l'ai senti, pour de vrai. Sa main je veux dire.

- Tu ne peux pas ressentir les sensations physiques, Owen.

- Je sais, lui répond l'intéressé, mais je t'assure. Je l'ai senti. Je voulais plus la lâcher d'ailleurs. Ça fait des mois que je ressent plus rien et là …. . Sa chaleur et la texture de sa peau. J'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai embrassé.

- Wouah, s'écrie Ianto. Et bien pour une première, c'est pas mal.

- Et toi, lui répond immédiatement Owen, cherchant à détourner la conversation, ta première avec Jack?

- Tu était là. Quoi que tu était occupé à bécoter Gwen et à tuer ma petite amie.

- C'était ce jour là? S'indigne Owen.

- Oui, pour être franc je me souviens que des dernières secondes. Avant j'étais dans les vap'.

- Tu vois j'ai raison, tu es une femme battue et en plus il abuse de toi.

Owen et Ianto rient ensemble.

« Abusé, c'est sûr, ça je le suis mais quand on le veux bien c'est pas si grave. »

Tosh choisi cet instant pour réapparaître, son regard noir vers Owen est clair: évite le sujet.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire comme ça?

- Je faisais remarquer à Ianto qu'il se fait abuser par Jack. Mais apparemment il le sait déjà.

- Vous êtes bizarres, vous, les hommes, précise la jeune femme. Vous voulez quelque chose, et quand vous l'avez, vous ne faites rien pour le garder.

- Que veux tu dire? Lui demande Ianto, voulant savoir si l'affirmation le concerne.

- Depuis que tu as commencé à travailler avec nous, commence t-elle à expliquer, Jack n'a jamais cessé de te dévorer des yeux et de faire des allusions à ce qu'il voulais te faire. Et maintenant qu'il t'a, il n'est pas capable d'être gentil et affectueux avec toi. A ta place je le laisserais tomber.

- Qui te dit que je n'aime pas ce qu'il me fait. Et puis je suis peut être le pire des deux, ajoute malicieusement Ianto, avec un clin d'œil.

- Ah, les hommes, lâche la jeune femme, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je ne vous comprendrais jamais.

Owen rit doucement en regardant Tosh du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi a-t-il tant tarder? Elle est si douce et jolie, c'est son amie. Ils ont perdu tant de temps et maintenant ils ne pourront pas avoir une vraie relation. Ianto regarde de nouveau vers la sculpture, que peuvent ils bien faire? Jack a-t-il déjà retrouvé son corps? Que peut il bien faire? Comment ce qui va le sauver pourrait me faire du mal? Il doit exagéré comme toujours. Ianto est décidé.

- Je m'absente un instant, n'en profitez pas pour vous bécoter.

Tosh rougit de nouveau. Owen lui pose la main sur le bras en souriant. Elle tourne la tête vers lui en sentant sa main. Il lui fait un signe de tête. Oui il la sent aussi.

Ianto se dirige d'un pas lent vers les toilettes, il tourne la tête pour s'assurer qu'ils ne le regardent pas. Il change de direction au niveau du comptoir et se dirige droit vers la porte. Quelque chose le dérange, il sent qu'un événement tragique se prépare. Il marche très vite vers le mémorial, il court presque mais il ne veut pas attirer l'attention. Il passe derrière la sculpture et fonce vers le garage.

* * *

Retour au Hub.

Jack et Gwen hurlent de douleur, leurs cris sont mêlés. Rhys tourne en rond, il fait un pas vers eux avant d'être arrêté d'un regard par Adam. Il semble aussi épuisé que les deux autres mais il garde une certaine contenance. De grosse gouttes de sueur coulent de son front. Il articule difficilement.

- Gwen pense à ce qui fait que tu es toi. Rhys, tes parents, Moustik ton petit chat d'enfance. Arrête de penser à Jack.

- Je ne peux pas, je le sens comme s'il était en moi.

- C'est le cas, lui explique l'extra terrestre, oublie cette partie de ta conscience. Jack, laisse Ianto. Tu dois être concentré sur toi uniquement.

- Il fait parti de ce que je suis, hurle Jack.

Gwen et Jack cessent de crier au même instant. Ils retombent en arrière sur leurs siège comme désarticuler. Rhys se précipite vers Gwen.

- Non, ne la touche pas. Ni elle, ni Jack. Si tu les touchent, je vais perdre leurs conscience.

- D'accord, mais que se passe t il, dis moi? supplie Rhys

- J'ai pris leurs deux conscience, pour le moment ce sont deux coquilles vides. Laisse moi deux minutes pour souffler et leurs rendre .

Adam ferme les yeux, la fatigue le submerge. Il expire longuement avant de poser ses mains sur la tête de Gwen. Elle trésaille à son contact en poussant un petit cri rauque. Adam fait affluer en elle tous les souvenirs qu'il a emmagasiner de son passé. Il sent son esprit renaître. Les yeux de Gwen dansent des leurs orbites, son corps est secoué par de violents spasmes. Elle hurle une dernière fois et retombe inerte sur le bord de la chaise. Adam garde les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il l'observe anxieux. Un long moment passe avant qu'elle bouge à nouveau. Elle ouvre les yeux et sursaute en découvrant le visage d'Adam à quelque centimètre du sien. Elle recule en s'exclamant.

- Adam? Où je suis ? Mais tu es mort! On t'a effacé, comment es tu revenu?

- Ne t'agite pas, il faudra encore quelque minutes avant que tout ne revienne. Je vais te lâcher, tu vas ressentir comme un vertige mais c'est passager. Il faut que je m'occupe de Jack. Ses souvenirs saturent ma mémoire, précise t-il, comme pour lui même. Rhys occupe toi d'elle.

Adam pose les mains de chaque côté du visage de Jack, celui-ci est parcouru par le même spasme que Gwen quelque minute plus tôt. Il s'agite au même rythme que les cris d'Adam. L'échange est violent. Le corps d'Adam se tord dans tous les sens. Il semble sur le point de se rompre.

Une sirène retentit dans le Hub. Gwen en est électrocutée, elle secoue la tête. Cela semble l'avoir réveillée. Ianto apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers les escaliers menant aux bureaux.

« Jack ne sera pas fâché, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne se fâche plus contre moi. »

- Ne soit pas en colère mais j'en avait assez de regarder ses deux là se jeter des regards en coin. Je sais que c'est moi qui voulais savoir et là je suis servi.

Il se fige sur place avant de perdre l'équilibre. Ses jambes ne sont plus capables de le porter.

Il sent à nouveau cette jouissance, le plaisir infini qu'il a ressenti en les privant de leurs vies. Leurs corps fragiles, froids et inertes dans ses bras. Il sent monter les larmes, de la colère, de la peur, du dégoût ou le manque? Et s'il devait recommencer? Qui? Gwen est la plus proche, quoi qu'il lui serait facile de trouver une fille dans un bar qui voudrait le suivre. Jamais elles n'ont eu peur avant qu'il ne se jette sur elles. C'est vrai, il donne envie de faire confiance.

« Il me suffit de sourire et d'être charmant comme je le suis toujours.

Non , ce n'est pas vrai. Jack me l'a prouvé, c'est Adam qui a mis ses souvenirs dans ma tête. Mais l'envie n'était elle pas déjà en moi? Jack était si sûr, peut être qu'il s'est trompé. Je suis un monstre. »

Ianto se laisse tomber sur le sol, Gwen sursaute. Elle se précipite vers lui. Quand elle arrive à sa hauteur il a un mouvement de recul.

- Ianto c'est moi. J'ai repris mon corps. Bientôt Jack aura retrouvé le sien. Je sais qu'il doit y avoir des centaines de questions qui se bousculent dans ta tête mais ce n'est rien. Il est venu en ami. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu entre vous, mais il ne te fera pas de mal.

Gwen s'approche un peu plus pour prendre Ianto dans ses bras. Ianto la repousse violement, elle tombe sur le sol à côté de lui. Il rampe jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté par un mur. Il pleure, il imagine ses mains se serrer autour du cou de Gwen. Il ne sait plus s'il ressent du chagrin ou de l'impatience.

La tête d'Adam va éclater. Il peut presque sentir son crâne se fendre par endroits. Chaque souvenirs de Jack lui arrache un cri. Le visage de Jack se tord sous l'effet de la violence de la douleur. Un éclair sépare violement Adam de Jack. Le corps d'Adam est propulsé à plusieurs mètres de celui de Jack. Il atterrit contre un mur et retombe au sol dans un fracas digne du tonnerre. Jack ouvre les yeux difficilement. Il sent comme un char d'assaut lui labourer le cerveau. Il voit deux corps s'agiter sur le sol pré du bureau de Tosh . Il reconnaît celui de Gwen, une vague de soulagement le parcourt.

« Ça y est, on a réussi. »

Le répis est de courte durée. Il reconnaît le deuxième.

« Que fait il là? Je t'avais interdit d'être là. » *

Jack se lève et tombe. Ses pieds ne le portent plus, il est épuisé. Il se redresse sur un bras puis sur l'autre. Doucement il pose la plante de son pied sur le sol. Il semble à nouveau capable de marcher. Prudemment il se redresse. Il marche d'un pas mal assuré vers Ianto. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se laisse tomber prés de lui. Il s'interpose entre lui et Gwen. D'un regard, il lui fait comprendre. Elle s'écarte, et retourne auprès de Rhys pour se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je suis là, murmure Jack. Rappelle toi de qui tu es vraiment. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Raccroche toi à moi. Pense à ce que l'on est, ensemble. Toi et moi. Fait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je te promets, je vais tout effacer. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Jack englobe les épaules de Ianto de ses bras avant de l'attirer doucement contre lui. Ianto ne résiste pas. Il se perd dans l'odeur de Jack, dans sa chaleur et la sensation de leurs deux corps réunit.

Le corps d'un homme, de cet homme. Il n'a plus besoin du corps d'une femme. C'est différent, il a changé depuis qu'Adam lui avait fait ça. Ils ont changé tout les deux, ensemble. Tout en gardant Ianto dans ses bras, Jack reprend le control de la situation.

- Gwen, vérifie l'état d'Adam. Rhys, appelez Tosh pour lui dire qu'on a repris nos corps respectifs. Dites leurs que tout va bien mais qu'on a deux ou trois choses à ranger avant de les retrouver. Ianto, reprend t-il doucement, je vais t'emmener dans mon bureau. N'ouvre pas les yeux. Je vais tout arrangé.

Jack se lève difficilement, d'une main il prend Ianto sous l'aisselle pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Ianto se laisse faire. Il se redresse en prenant appuis sur le bras de Jack. Il ouvre les yeux et regard le visage de Jack au travers d'un rideau de larmes. Il sent derrière lui que l'on bouge. Il se retourne, Jack est surpris et ne peut l'en empêcher. Ianto se dégage facilement des bras de Jack qui vacille. Ianto court vers Gwen. Il l'empoigne brutalement par les épaules. Elle est abasourdit. Le regard de Ianto est vide, il fait peur à Gwen. Il porte une main à la gorge de la jeune femme. Après quelque secondes, où il semblait lutter contre lui-même, il la relâche. Il s'écarte, en titubant il se dirige vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il crie.

- Je suis désolé, Gwen. Il faut arrêté ça.

- De quoi parle tu? Hurle Gwen. Reviens, on va tout arrangé.

Mais Ianto est déjà parti. Lorsque Jack réussit enfin à se redresser, il se dirige vers Adam. Ce dernier semble reprendre conscience. Jack l'attrape par les épaules pour qu'ils soient bien en face l'un de l'autre.

- Arrange ça. Tu lui dois. Il ne mérite pas ça.

- Je suis trop faible. Ce que j'ai fait pour vous m'a vidé. Je vais mourir.

- Ça m'est égal, lui crache Jack. Fait ce qu'il faut.

- Tu me fait confiance? Lui répond Adam, après un temps d'hésitation.

- Pas du tout.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je peux l'aider mais tu dois accepter de faire ce que je te dis .

- Je t'écoute, se résigne Jack.

- Aide moi à me redresser.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack soulève Adam d'un bras. Le choc de voir Ianto dans cet état à nouveau, a réveillé en lui des forces dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il assoit Adam sur une chaise.

- Alors? S'impatiente Jack.

Adam se concentre sur ses mains. Il les bougent en rythme, un étrange ballet aérien. Au creux de ses deux mains, née une petite sphère lumineuse bleue. Elle grandit. Adam semble brûler avec elle. Il fini par la laisser s'envoler au dessus de sa tête. En la regardant danser au dessus de lui, il explique.

- J'ai inscrit l'esprit de Ianto, à l'intérieur. Elle va le chercher. Quand elle l'aura trouvé, elle rentrera en lui et effacera tout ce que j'ai pu y laisser de mal. Elle modifiera les souvenirs qu'il a de moi ainsi que les choses que j'ai pu faire, de sorte à ce que ça ne soit pas douloureux pour lui. Vas y, elle va partir. Suit la et tu retrouvera Ianto.

- Ça ne lui fera pas de mal?

- J'ai fait en sorte que tout soit effacé, insiste l'extra terrestre.

- Gwen, Rhys mettez le en cellule! Hurle Jack en lâchant Adam.

- Tu avais promis!

- S'il n'y a plus rien de mal en lui alors je te libère, explique Jack.

- Que se passe t-il? Jack, c'est quoi le problème avec Ianto? Où tu vas?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Je vais tout arrangé. Ne dis rien aux autres et gardes un œil sur lui.

Jack fonce vers son bureau où il récupère son arme et son manteau. Il court vers la porte du Hub, il n'accorde pas un regard à Gwen et Rhys qui restent interdits devant le comportement de leurs amis.

Ianto ne veut plus faire de mal à personne. Il a toujours été quelqu'un de bien. Pourquoi a-t-il tué ces filles? Il ne le sait même pas. Les a-t-il vraiment tué ou est ce Adam? Il ne sait plus quoi penser.

Il court, l'air frais de la nuit lui fouette le visage. Il doit faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, il aurait pu tuer Gwen tout à l'heure. Il court sans réfléchir, il préfère être n'importe où plus tôt qu'au prés de ses amis. Il pourrait leur faire du mal : Tosh et Gwen… .

Il aperçoit la lune au travers des nuages, elle est grande, magnifique. Sa lumière éclaire les rues. Il se souvient la première fois, la lune était levée. Ses reflets dansaient dans les yeux de cette fille. Comment l'avais t-il rencontré, il ne s'en souviens plus. L'important c'est qu'il a fini par la tuer.

Il entend un vrombissement derrière lui. Une lumière aveuglante fonce sur lui. Il court encore plus vite mais elle le rattrape. Cette boule de feu va l'engloutir sous sa culpabilité et il sera à jamais condamné à revivre les horreurs qu'il a commise. Il entre dans le premier immeuble ouvert. Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une porte d'étage est restée ouverte, il la franchit en la refermant derrière lui. Il fonce droit devant. Bientôt il est piégé. Il ne peut plus avancé, le vide s'étale devant lui.

La boule de feu bleue s'arrête à quelque centimètre de lui. Ianto tremble, il a peur. C'est la fin.

« Je suis désolé Jack. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal. C'est peut être mieux ainsi. »

Il renonce, il se fige sur place en attendant sa punition. Le vacarme devient assourdissant. La boule de feu s'approche de lui en dansant. Un éclair de lumière lui fait fermer les yeux, il sent une violente brûlure dans sa poitrine. La boule de feu l'a percuté de pleine fouet. Il perd l'équilibre, c'est la fin.

Jack traverse le couloir menant à l'office de tourisme, il franchit la porte et se retrouve sur le quai. La nuit est déjà tombée, Jack cherche Ianto mais ne le voit pas. Il reprend sa marche vers la sculpture. Arrivé sur la grande place, il s'arrête.

« Par où es tu parti? »

Jack avance lentement vers la route, il se retourne. La voiture de Ianto est toujours sur le parking.

« Donc tu es à pieds. Mais dans quelle direction? »

Jack aperçoit la sphère lumineuse, elle se dirige vers le sud de la ville, son appartement. Il marche très vite, il court presque. Il jette des regards inquiets dans chaque ruelles. Il sursaute quand il sent une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu l'as retrouvé? Murmure Gwen, haletante.

- Bien sûr, lui répond Jack ironique, tu vois pas qu'on se fait un 5 à 7 entre les poubelles et ce clochard?

- Désolée, tu vas m'expliquer ?

- C'est pas le moment. On progresse de façon linéaire, tu regarde à gauche et moi à droite. Quand on le trouve, tu t'écarte et tu me laisse m'en occuper.

- Ok. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris? Pourquoi il m'a attrapé comme ça?

- Je préfère ne pas en parler. Je crois que c'est mieux que tu ne le sache pas. L'important c'est qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Tout est de la faute d'Adam. On est sur la bonne route, la sphère est là.

- Que va faire ce truc à Ianto? Demande Gwen en désespoir de cause.

- Elle va effacer les mauvais souvenirs qu'Adam a mis dans son esprit, accepte d'expliquer Jack.

La sphère prend de la hauteur, elle disparaît derrière un immeuble. Jack et Gwen courent mais ne la retrouvent pas. Jack regarde en direction de l'appartement de Ianto. Il n'est qu'à quelques rues de là. Peut être qu'il y est monté et que la sphère l'y a trouvé. Jack décide d'aller dans cette direction. Il est arrêté pas la voix de Gwen.

- Jack regarde là haut. Qu'est ce que c'est?

Jack regarde dans la direction que Gwen lui a indiqué. Il lève les yeux, le balcon dont elle parle est à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol à l'avant dernier étage. Quand Jack aperçois ce que Gwen lui montrait, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il court en lâchant un juron. Gwen sur les talons.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- C'est Ianto!

- Comment peux tu en être sûr à cette hauteur? Lui demande t-elle, septique.

- Je reconnaîtrais son joli petit cul entre mille!


	9. Chapter 9

Ils arrivent dans l'entrée d'un immeuble abandonner, la porte n'est pas fermé. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu entrer. Pas d'ascenseur, bien sûr. Il est à l'avant dernier étage. L'immeuble en compte six, aller cinq étage et aux pas de course. Jack court de toute ses forces. Ses jambes lui font si mal. Il est hors d'haleine. Il entend Gwen peiné pour le suivre, il la distance. Bientôt il ne la sent plus derrière lui. Il arrive enfin au cinquième étage, il passe la porte et commence à le chercher. Jack se dirige vers les baies vitrées mais il ne le voit pas. Et s'il était trop tard.

Les mains de Ianto sont douloureuses, bientôt il lâchera prise. Il ressent une violente douleur dans la poitrine là où la chose l'a frappé.

Mais que c'est-il passé? Que fait-il là? Ianto ne se souvient plus de rien depuis le bar. Où sont Tosh et Owen? Et si la chose les avait aussi trouvé? Le choc a été si violent.

Jack est terrifié maintenant. Il n'entend rien, pas un bruit. Ce vieil immeuble doit être abandonné depuis longtemps. Il s'arrête au milieu du couloir. Il ferme les yeux à l'écoute du moindre bruit, il avale de grande gorgées d'air chargé des odeurs des lieux. Il cherche celle de Ianto. Fait moi un signe, que je te trouve.

Ianto sent la peau de sa main se déchirer sous la morsure du béton. Il ferme les yeux, dans quelque minutes il n'aura plus la force de se retenir. Il va s'écrasé sur le bitume. Sa main droite se détache du rebord, bientôt la gauche lâchera aussi. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour se rattraper, pas de corniche ni une autre fenêtre. C'est fini ces deux mains ont lâché. Il se prépare à rencontré la sol humide et froid.

Ianto sent une douleur dans son avant bras gauche. Il levé les yeux, une main empoigne brutalement son bras. Son épaule se disloque, il l'entend craquer au rythme des secousses que Jack provoque en le hissant vers le rebord. Ianto jette son autre main vers le balcon, il attrape la corniche. Il tire de toutes ses forces pour aider Jack. Son bras droit passe de l'autre côté du balcon, il sent le béton dur du bâtiment lui râper le torse. Jack l'attrape par la ceinture et tire violement. Il arrive à passer une jambe par-dessus la rambarde et Jack fini de la hisser.

Ils retombent lourdement sur le sol. Jack s'est appuyé à la balustrade. Il attire Ianto contre lui. Il se laisse faire et se love dans son torse. Ils respirent difficilement. Ils restent un long moment blotties l'un contre l'autre en silence. Jack passe ses bras autour des épaules de son amant.

- Aie!

- Tu as mal? Où? S'inquiète Jack.

- Je crois que tu m'as déboîtée l'épaule gauche en me remontant.

- Désolé mais c'était ça ou un baiser mortel avec le trottoir, ironise Jack.

- Je ne te ferai pas de reproche, pour ça du moins.

- A propos de quoi alors? S'inquiète Jack.

- Je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je reste. Tu avais peur que te fasse une scène de jalousie!

- Quoi?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent! S'exclame Ianto. Je sais bien que tu est sorti avec Adam, enfin que c'est-ce qu'il voulais nous faire croire. C'est bon, j'avais compris la première fois. Qui pourrait croire que tu veuille aller avec lui alors que tu peux jouir de ce corps à volonté.

Ianto rit en se désignant de son bras valide. Jack rit à son tour. Il dépose un baiser son front avant de poser son menton sur la tête de Ianto et de le serrer un peu plus fort.

- J'ai eu si peur!

- Et moi dont! Complete Jack.

- Que s'est il passé? Comment je suis arrivé là?

Jack ne réponds pas.

- Tu ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici ou tu ne veux pas me le dire? Propose Ianto.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Qu'est ce qui te mettrais le moins en colère? L'interroge Jack.

- Faut voir.

- De quoi?

- Ce que tu fera pour te faire pardonne, dit Ianto en souriant.

- J'ai bien une idée mais il faut arranger ce bras avant. En fait il y a un weevil qui s'est enfuit des cellules quand j'ai voulu y mettre Adam. Et …. .

- Et tu étais tellement occupé à le mater que j'ai du lui courir après à ta place. C'est flou, mais je me souviens vaguement de la scène.

- Tu as du te cogné la tête en tombant, précise Jack.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- En tout cas j'apprécierais vraiment que tu arrête d'abîmer ma propriété, dit sérieusement Jack. Tu vas perdre de ta valeur. Imagine qu'un jour je veuille t'échanger contre un modèle plus récent.

Ianto envoie un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Jack. Avant de se mettre à rire en se serrant un peu plus dans ses bras puissants.

- Non, sérieusement. Je veux que tu fasse plus attention. Je tiens trop à toi pour supporter que ce genre de choses t'arrive.

- Et tu me demande mon avis quand tu te fait tuer trois fois par jour? S'énerve Ianto.

- Mais je rentre quand même tous les soirs dormir avec toi.

- Ok j'arrête là, pour aujourd'hui, précise Ianto. De toute façon je n'ai jamais gain de cause avec toi. J'ai vraiment mal à l'épaule et dans la poitrine. Là où le weevil m'a frappé. Au fait tu l'as eu?

- Non, j'étais bien trop angoissé à ton sujet, ironise Jack.

En se penchant sur le visage de Ianto pour l'embrasser, Jack sent toutes son angoisse disparaître. Enfin presque.

De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée, cachée dans le coin du mur, Gwen sent monter les larmes. Elle fait demi tour et redescend d'un étage.

Ianto se redresse en s'appuyant à la rambarde. Jack fait de même. Ils retournent à l'intérieur. Jack cherche Gwen mais ne la voit pas. Il va devoir trouver une explication et vite. Ianto lui a fait peur. Ils commencent à redescendre et se retrouvent nez à nez avec Gwen essoufflée.

- Ah tu l'as trouvé. Je te cherchais à l'étage du dessous et j'ai entendu un bruit. Alors je me suis dit que…. .

- Oui, la coupe Jack, mais le weevil m'a échappé. Comment veux tu que je me concentre sur la chasse si tu t'amuse à faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique.

Le regard de Jack est éloquent « Ne reviens pas la dessus, confirme mon histoire ». Gwen acquiesce légèrement de la tête avant de redescendre. D'un pas lent, ils retournent au Hub. Gwen prend de l'avance et rentre seule, prétextant vouloir voir Rhys.

Jack et Ianto sont seuls. Ils marchent lentement. Les événements sont très flou dans l'esprit de Ianto mais il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Il sent un certain malaise chez Jack. Quelque chose de familier, comme si ce que Jack savais aurait pu lui faire du mal. Jamais Jack ne le mettrais en danger en lui cachant quelque chose d'important. S'il ne le dit pas, c'est qu'il est préférable que Ianto l'ignore. Il fini par oublier ses réflexions en sentant le bras de Jack se glisser autour de sa taille. Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de Ianto en enclenchant l'ascenseur invisible. Le trottoir se disloque doucement sous leurs pieds , ils s'enfonce dans la nuit. Leur nuit.

Une fois, Ianto confortablement installé dans le canapé, Jack descend aux cellules après avoir fait appelé Owen par Gwen.

- Alors ça a marché le coup de l'amant imaginaire? S'amuse Adam.

- Je crois qu'il a un petit doute sur mes explications mais qu'il préfère ne pas trop chercher, s'explique Jack.

- Il est possible que mon chasseur n'ait pas eu assez de puissance pour implanter correctement les souvenirs modifiés dans sa tête.

- Est il possible que les autres souvenirs reviennent? S'inquiète Jack.

- Non, je ne penses pas.

Jack ouvre son manipulateur de vortex et presse une touche. La porte de la cellule d'Adam s'ouvre. Adam fait un pas pour en sortir. Il regarde Jack d'une étrange façon.

- Je savais déjà que tu avais des sentiments plus qu'amicales pour lui mais là…. . Quelques choses a changé, c'est presque imperceptible mais bien là. Que compte tu faire?

- Je pensais l'attraper par le cou et disparaître de la terre pour toujours avec lui, avoue Jack.

- Mais tu ne le fera pas.

- Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais j'ai encore du travail ici. Bien qu'il soit très important pour moi, il ne détrône pas la mission que je me suis assignée.

- Pas encore, complète Adam.

- Que veux tu dire?

- Je suis sûrement plus conscient que toi des changements. Et tu as plus changé que tu le crois. Bon c'est pas tout ça, que vas-tu faire de moi?

- J'ai promis et je tiens toujours ma parole. Mais dégage de ma ville. Et tu t'approche plus de lui, dit Jack, comme une menace.

- Ok, pas de problème. Je m'en vais.

- Tu sais où est la sortie. Fais en sorte qu'ils ne te voient pas.

- Bien chef. Si un jour tu as besoin, tu n'aura qu'a penser à moi. Je reviendrais. Encore une chose, si tu veux je peux effacer ce que tu sais de son avenir de ta mémoire.

- Pourquoi je voudrais que tu l'efface?

- C'est-ce qui tu perturbe et la seule chose qui puisse te faire peur. Alors si tu veux avoir l'esprit tranquille…. .

- Non. Si je veux pouvoir l'empêcher je dois m'en souvenir. Même si c'est difficile. Allez vas t'en, avant que je change d'avis, précise Jack.

- A un de ses jours Jack. Je crois qu'on se reverra.

Jack regarde Adam partir et respire profondément. Comment va-t-il expliquer le comportement de Ianto.

Jack se dirige vers la plateforme du Hub. En arrivant près du bureau de Tosh, Jack s'arrête et se penche pour voir la table d'autopsie. Ianto est assis, Owen examine son épaule avec une sorte de scanner portatif. Ianto grimace. Gwen lui tiens l'autre main et semble souffrir avec lui.

- Ça vous arrive souvent de l'espionner? Interroge Rhys.

- Je veux juste être sûr qu'il va bien, lui répond Jack. Il est passé part dessus une rambarde et il est resté suspendu dans le vide je ne sais combien de temps. En plus je lui est déboîté l'épaule.

- Gwen m'a dit que vous n'avez pas eu le truc qui a attaqué Ianto.

- Y a pas le feu. Je finirais bien par l'avoir. Les weevils ne sont pas des créatures très discrètes.

- Je m'en doute .

- Allez chercher Gwen et rentrer chez vous.

- Il faudra pas me le dire deux fois.

Rhys se dirige vers la morgue, il enlace sa femme.

- Rentre chez toi. Ça a été une longue journée. Je m'occupe du reste, propose Jack.

- Ok. Et t'inquiète pas, Ianto. On l'aura ce weevil.

Elle embrasse Ianto sur la joue et s'en va au bras de Rhys, en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Jack.

- Alors, et ce bras?

- C'est déboîté, explique Owen. Je vais devoir la remettre. Ianto viens t'assoir sur cette chaise. Le torse contre le dossier de la chaise. Jack?

- Je peux t'aider?

- Tu veux bien te mettre derrière lui.

- Je crois que Ianto préférerai que j'attends que vous soyez parti avant de me mettre derrière lui, dit Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le rire de Jack augment en intensité, au fur et à mesure que le visage de Ianto devient rouge.

- Je voulais dire que tu devais te mettre derrière lui pour le retenir au cas où, lance, sarcastique le Dr Harper.

- Ah, tu parlais de ça, se moque Jack. Toutes mes excuses.

- Bien, reprend Owen, Ianto, tu vas passer ton bras gauche au dessus du dossier .

- Ça va faire mal? S'inquiète celui-ci.

- Oui, lui répondent franchement Owen et Jack.

Jack glisse ses bras autour des hanches de Ianto. Owen lui prend la main gauche et tire vers le bas d'un coup sec. Ianto crie si fort que Jack en a mal aux oreilles.

- Ça va mieux?

- A dire vrai, oui.

- Bon, s'exclame le docteur, je te mets un pansement sur la main. Tu t'es bien écorché.

- Le balcon a été très méchant avec moi, ironise Ianto.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi? Demande Jack, à l'intention d'Owen.

- Je préfère que tu reste, intervient Ianto. Dès fois qu'il voudrais encore me faire du mal.

- Je vais être sage. Promis, insiste Owen.

Jack retourne vers son bureau, en appelant Toshiko.

- Tosh, viens j'ai à te parler.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Je voudrais prendre ma soirée. Tu veux bien t'occuper de la surveillance ?

- Bien sûr. Tu as quelque chose de prévu? demande innocemment l'informaticienne.

- Une soirée tranquille pour une fois.

- Prends quand même ton portable, au cas où.

- Je suis toujours à l'écoute pour toi beauté.

Tosh rougit légèrement Jack retourne au près de Ianto.

- C'est bon ?

- Regarde, Owen m'a fait un très joli pansement.

- Tu devrais te changer, intervient Owen, faignant d'ignorer la présence de Jack. Ta chemise est déchirée et il y a des tâches de sang sur ta veste.

- Je vais rentrer, prendre une douche, me changer et me reposer.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, l'interrompe Jack, il y a encore un de tes costumes dans mon armoire.

- Je voudrais me reposer, dit Ianto, Adressant un regard lourd de sens au capitaine, j'ai mal partout.

- Je t'en mène dehors, lui répond Jack, je te promets que tu pourra te reposer. Je m'occupe de tout.

- A vos ordres, Monsieur, fait Ianto, solennelle.

- J'avais dis qu'on laissait tomber le monsieur maintenant.

Ianto descend vers la chambre de Jack. Il retire ses vêtements, il peut jeter la chemise. Il en mènera son costume au pressing en même temps que les vêtements de Jack. Ce ne sera pas la première fois, c'est comme ça qu'il a commencé à laisser des vêtements ici. Ianto n'a pas de difficulté à voir où le weevil l'a frappé, un énorme hématome recouvre sa poitrine. Il se regarde dans le miroir en détaillant les couleurs et la forme. Il a mal.

- Ça te fais un look de guerrier, ça me rappelle quand j'étais dans l'armée. J'adorais les lendemains de batailles. Tous ces soldats en nage, et ces blessures. C'était tellement excitant. Et là, waouh !

- Ne t'excite pas trop, je ne suis pas en état.

- Je te promets, je serai très gentil.

Pendant que Ianto boutonne sa chemise, Jack prend un sac sous le lit. Ianto grimace en essayant de mettre sa veste. Jack prend la veste des mains de Ianto. Il aide à passer la manche gauche puis la droite. Dans un geste tendre, Jack ferme les boutons de la veste avant d'embrasser la bouche de son compagnon.

Adam a raison, ses sentiments sont un peu plus fort chaque jour.

- Viens, on a de la route à faire.

- Tu veux vraiment pas me dire où on va? Interroge Ianto.

- Pour une fois, que je veux m'occuper de toi. Ne gâche pas ma surprise.

- Ok, je ne dirais plus rien.

Jack en mène Ianto sur la plateforme. En passant devant Tosh, Ianto sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil. Demain c'est lui qui subira un interrogatoire de la jeune femme.

A suivre … .


End file.
